Shinichi Izumi
Shinichi Izumi jest głównym bohaterem mangi i anime Parasyte. Charakterystyka Wygląd W mandze Shinichi jest średniego wzrostu, z krótkimi czarnymi włosami i czarnymi oczami. W anime jego włosy i oczy są brązowe i nosi na początku duże okulary w kwadratowych oprawkach. Zwykle nosi mundurek szkolny, składający się z białej koszuli i niebieskiej marynarki, podczas gdy w mandze nosi Gakuran - całkowicie czarny, japoński mundurek szkolny w starym stylu, z białą koszulą pod spodem. Ma także tendencję do noszenia T-shirtów z dziwnie dobranymi słowami. Na przykład, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotyka Migiego, ma koszulkę z napisem „Misery Confusion”. Powtarza się to w całej mandze. Po 12 rozdziale mangi i 5 odcinku anime, Izumi zostaje z blizną na środku klatki piersiowej i pleców. Staje się bardziej umięśniony, a w anime przestaje nosić okulary, ponieważ już ich nie potrzebuje. Po 17 rozdziale mangi i 7 odcinku anime, Shinichi zaczyna czesać swoje włosy do góry. Twierdzi, że lubi nowy wygląd, ponieważ „wygląda na bardziej zrównoważonego” - symbolizując, że nie jest już tylko człowiekiem, a także odwołuje się do nowo odkrytego spokoju i męskiego umysłu. Po konfrontacji z Gotou zyskuje nową, mniejszą bliznę na prawym oku. Po rocznej przerwie powraca do swojej oryginalnej fryzury. Osobowość Początkowo Shinichi jest nieśmiałą i miłą osobą, która bardzo dba o otaczających go ludzi. Jednakże, jest on również uważany trochę za mięczaka, z powodu swojej niezręczności i paraliżującego strachu przed popełnianymi błędami. Wszystko to zaczyna się zmieniać po zapoznaniu się z Migim, choć z początku jest on nim przerażony. Shinichi staje się wtedy bardziej świadomy swojego otoczenia i zaczyna być niesamowity w sportach takich jak koszykówka. Przezwycięża także strach przed robakami, ponieważ pasożyty są znacznie bardziej przerażające, co wywołuje zmieszanie u jego matki. Kiedy Migi proponuje Shinichiemu współpracę ze sobą poprzez "koegzystencję", Shinichi początkowo wykazuje wielką niechęć, bojąc się zarówno pracy z obcym organizmem, jak i myśli o zabijaniu, aby samemu przeżyć. Jest zdegustowany pasożytami zabijającymi i pożerającymi ludzi, chociaż Migi spekuluje, że dzieje się tak dlatego, że jego gatunek po prostu próbuje przetrwać i wskazuje, że ludzie jedzą wiele różnych form życia, aby przeżyć, a to w pewnym sensie czyni ich jeszcze gorszymi od Pasożytów. Niemniej jednak okazuje się, że obaj są w stanie współpracować podczas kryzysu i dobrze się nawzajem uzupełniać podczas walk przeciwko wrogim pasożytom. Po śmierci matki i późniejszej odbudowie przez Migiego, Shinichi zyskuje znaczną determinację i odporność oraz jest gotów zaryzykować własne życie, aby chronić swoich przyjaciół, rodzinę i społeczeństwo przed wrogiem. Staje się bardzo spokojny i opanowany, będąc świadkiem wielu przerażających wydarzeń, podczas których w ogóle się nie boi, co ostro kontrastuje z jego wcześniejszą, bardziej nieśmiałą osobowością. Jego ojciec nawet pyta go wprost, czy jego serce jest ze stali. Jednak Shinichi nie jest odporny na gniew, ponieważ pokazuje również swoją bardzo mściwą stronę, gdy próbuje wytropić i zabić Pasożyta, który zabił jego matkę i przejął jej ciało. Stwierdził nawet, że myśl o tym, iż morderca swobodnie chodzi po świecie za pomocą ciała jego matki, sprawia, że krew zaczyna się w nim gotować. Jednak jako efekt uboczny fuzji z Migi, Shinichi staje się dość chłodny i niesympatyczny. Jego więź z Migim staje się silniejsza i od czasu do czasu zaczyna myśleć jak pasożyt np. w momencie kiedy opisał ciało martwego psa jako „kupę martwego mięsa w kształcie psa” (Migi zauważa nawet, że brzmi to dokładnie tak, jakby on to powiedział). Ta zmiana w jego zachowaniu zaczyna martwić tych, którzy go otaczają, zwłaszcza Satomi, która często popada w rozterki, czy to naprawdę on, czy ktoś zupełnie inny. Pogarsza to również fakt, że Migi często grozi zabiciem każdego, kto dowie się o nim, a więc Shinichi nie jest w stanie powiedzieć ludziom prawdy o tym, co mu się przydarzyło. Shinichi stopniowo traci zdolność współczucia wobec innych, a nawet zdolność do płaczu. Widać to, gdy wchodzi do pokoju ojca w szpitalu, oniemiały z żalu, ale nie jest w stanie uronić nawet jednej łzy. Widać to także podczas śmierci Kany Kimishimy i jej późniejszego pogrzebu, ponieważ wciąż nie jest w stanie płakać pomimo poczucia winy i odpowiedzialności, co obrzydza Mitsuo, który spekuluje, że Shinichiego nawet nie obchodzi, że jest martwa. Po tym szczególnym incydencie Shinichi zaczyna się poważnie zastanawiać, w co się zamienia. Jednak po śmierci Reiko Tamury, Shinichi powraca do dawnego stanu emocjonalnego, w końcu akceptując śmierć matki i Kany, a także odzyskuje możliwość płaczu. Opinia Shinichiego na temat pasożytów mocno się zmienia w trakcie fabuły. Początkowo uważa je za potwory, ponieważ są odpowiedzialne za brutalne morderstwa i gwałtownie odrzuca twierdzenie Migiego, że ludzie są gorsi, chociaż zaczyna mieć wątpliwości po uratowaniu psa od grupy zbirów. Jego przekonanie, że pasożyty są potworami, umacnia się dopiero po śmierci matki i Kany, wierząc, że należy je wyeliminować i z dużą frustracją odmawia Migiemu współpracy. Po tym, jak został zbawiony przez Reiko i napotkał psychotycznego Uragamiego, przyznaje Migiemu, że nie wie już, co myśleć i zaczyna się zastanawiać, kto jest prawdziwym potworem. Ciekawostki * Nazwa Shinichi oznacza „świeże, nowe” (新) (shin) i „jeden” (一) (ichi). * Nazwisko Shinichiego, Izumi oznacza „wiosna, fontanna” (泉). * W anime Shinichi zaczyna od dużych okularów w kwadratowych oprawkach, ale później je odrzuca, a to najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że jego wzrok się poprawił, co powoduje, że Shinichi nie potrzebuje już okularów, ponieważ Migi wzmocnił jego zmysły. Może to być odniesienie do poprawy zmysłów Petera Parkera po uzyskaniu mocy pająka. * Oś czasu mangi obejmuje lata licealne Shinichiego, podczas gdy anime skraca je tylko do ostatniego roku. * Wiele niezwykłych cech mentalnych i emocjonalnych, które Shinichi demonstruje po zjednaniu się z Migim, to potencjalne reakcje zwykłych ludzi, gdy doświadczają smutku i traumy. ** Przez tę soczewkę większość serii można uznać za analogię do spektrum reakcji ludzi na przeciwności losu. Galeria Plik:Shinichi Izumi.png Plik:Shinichi Izumi 2.jpg Plik:L7xtws9heprxiks31caq.png Plik:6dfc2add4b452ed20d9ac50d9e48f40d 480.jpg Plik:Shinichi after being rebuilt.jpg Plik:Shinichi+Migijpg.jpg|Nowy wygląd Shinichiego Plik:Shinichi and Migi.jpg Plik:Shinichi and Migi- Combat Mode.jpg Plik:Tumblr nh6186Gat71ryx6blo1 500.png Plik:Shinichi Izumi angry.png Plik:Shinichi cries again.jpg Plik:Shinichi and Satomi.jpg|Shinichi i Satomi en:Shinichi Izumi Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Bohaterowie z mang Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Zabójcy potworów Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Ratownicy Kategoria:Bohaterowie walczący o wolność Kategoria:Nienawidzący samych siebie Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Podstępni Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Geniusze Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Głos rozsądku Kategoria:Bio-inżynieria Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Zdeterminowani Kategoria:Bohaterowie z horrorów Kategoria:Bezinteresowni Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Zaradni Kategoria:Posiadający sekretną tożsamość Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmów Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Science Fiction Kategoria:Bohaterowie Live Action